


All The Pretty Creatures

by MegsSullivan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Witches
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegsSullivan/pseuds/MegsSullivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strawberry Hill è una graziosa cittadina inglese, un luogo come tanti apparentemente. Ma in esso si muovono le creature più disparate, alcune tentando di celare o reprimere la loro vera natura, altre non ancora consapevoli di chi siano in realtà e quale sia il loro ruolo nel grande disegno tracciato da qualcuno in un'epoca remota. Incontri, scontri, inganni, antichi rancori si alternano alla nascita di nuove alleanze, amicizie, amori. E nel frattempo qualcuno, nell’ombra, continua a tramare…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**_CAPITOLO 1_**  
   
  
  
      Il cielo si stava gradualmente rischiarando assumendo tonalità ambrate, anche se il sole tardava a mostrarsi. Sarebbe stata una giornata limpida con una temperatura gradevole, una vera e propria giornata di primavera, non di quelle grigie e fosche che ricordano l’autunno.  
      Ryan Norwest percorreva la strada che dall’aeroporto di Heathrow portava a Richmond e che lo avrebbe condotto presto a Strawberry Hill, considerata la velocità sostenuta con cui guidava la fiammante Audi R8 che aveva acquistato appena rimesso piede in Inghilterra. Abbassò il finestrino e gustò la piacevole brezza mattutina sul viso e tra i capelli, poi rivolse uno sguardo alla sorella Amelie che sedeva di fianco a lui mantenendo lo sguardo ostinatamente rivolto verso un punto indefinito nello spazio di fronte a sé.  
      Ryan corrugò la fronte e premette improvvisamente il piede sull’acceleratore aumentando notevolmente la velocità ma ancora, nonostante il contraccolpo, non ottenne nessuna reazione da parte della sorella. Accese la radio e la melodia di  _Candle in the wind_ si diffuse nell’abitacolo. Amelie alzò gli occhi al cielo con espressione annoiata.  
      «Tanto la nostra candela non brucerà mai…» sbuffò e incrociò le braccia sul petto, corrucciata.  
      «Ne sei davvero così convinta?» la interrogò il fratello soddisfatto di aver provocato una reazione in lei.  
      Ma in risposta Amelie si strinse nelle spalle e voltò il viso dall’altra parte guardando nuovamente fuori dal finestrino.  
      «Non manca molto…» aggiunse Ryan sospirando nervoso a causa dell’ostinazione della sorella.  
      «Già» fu l’unica risposta che ottenne.  
      «E tu come sempre sei arrabbiata» concluse Ryan stringendo il volante con più forza tra le mani.  
      «Arrabbiata non rende l’idea» replicò Amelie senza voltarsi ma incominciando a giocare con una ciocca di capelli scuri che arrotolava nervosamente intorno al dito.  
      «Insomma…» sospirò Ryan aggrottando la fronte «quando ce ne andiamo hai le crisi perché vuoi restare e mi accusi di strapparti dalle tue radici, quando decidiamo di tornare vai in depressione e fai l’offesa!»  
      «Quando decidi…» lo corresse Amelie voltandosi verso di lui risentita.  
      «Quando decido!» Ryan rilasciò per un istante le mani con cui reggeva il volante e poi lo riprese, stringendolo con vigore quasi rabbioso. «Quando è giunto il momento di tornare, insomma!»  
      Amelie non replicò e tornò a rivolgere la propria attenzione fuori dal finestrino, come totalmente assorbita da uno spettacolo interessante a cui a nessun altro era concesso partecipare. Ryan lanciò uno sguardo nella sua direzione. Era solo la semplice, monotona e verdeggiante campagna inglese, là fuori. E Amelie aveva ancora quattordici anni. Ogni volta che tornavano a casa, a Strawberry Hill, Ryan si illudeva potesse cambiare qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa. Invece le sue speranze venivano annientate ogni volta. Amelie era ancora la quattordicenne nervosa e facilmente irritabile della volta precedente e di quella prima ancora. E probabilmente quel luogo aveva la prerogativa di rammentarle il suo dramma più di ogni altro. Doveva arrendersi. Non le sarebbe mai passata. Avrebbe dovuto imparare a convivere con la silenziosa e ostinata furia della sorella minore nei suoi confronti. Sempre e per sempre.  
      Ryan Norwest scacciò il pensiero e continuò a guidare, apparentemente tranquillo. Poi tornò a osservare Amelie con la coda dell’occhio. In effetti, come darle torto? Lui stesso incominciava a sentirsi stizzito mentre si avvicinavano sempre più alla cittadina dove tutta la loro vita era cambiata in pochi istanti. Trovarsi nel luogo sbagliato al momento sbagliato era stata la loro unica colpa, se così si poteva chiamare. L’alternativa sarebbe stata soccombere come tanti altri. Al contrario lui aveva deciso di scendere a compromessi. Forse era stato codardo, oppure coraggioso. I punti di vista potevano essere divergenti in proposito. Meditava intanto su tutte le tappe necessarie che avrebbe dovuto percorrere una volta arrivati. Sempre le stesse, del resto. Doveva annunciare la propria presenza e quella di Amelie in quella città che sarebbe stata sua per un periodo di tempo ragionevole prima di essere costretti a sparire di nuovo. Giusto il tempo di un ricambio di tre o quattro generazioni, in modo tale che nessuno potesse più ricordarsi di loro. Anche se ultimamente la situazione si era resa più difficile da gestire a causa di tutti i mezzi tecnologici a disposizione dell’umanità. Grandi passi in avanti per l’umanità che però a loro complicavano l’esistenza. Ryan temeva che prima o poi sarebbe giunto il momento in cui non sarebbero più potuti tornare lì o in qualsiasi luogo in cui erano già vissuti. Chissà, forse proprio quella sarebbe stata la loro ultima volta, la loro ultima visita a Strawberry Hill.  
      Ryan Norwest socchiuse per un attimo gli occhi verdi e rallentò notevolmente la corsa facendo attenzione che l’auto non sbandasse. Forse sarebbe stata la soluzione migliore, non tornare più in quel luogo. Mai più. Non appropriarsi mai più del palazzo che avevano ricevuto in eredità, anzi, in ricompensa. Lasciare andare tutto, per sempre. Tutti i ricordi e tutti i rimpianti. Avvicinandosi sempre più alla meta Ryan decise di modificare il tragitto, allungando ulteriormente la strada. Amelie distolse l’attenzione ostinata dal finestrino e gli rivolse uno sguardo vagamente interrogativo. Ryan scrollò le spalle con noncuranza mentre Amelie tornò a guardare fuori dal finestrino, ripiombando nell’indifferenza.  
      Accelerò nuovamente e percorse la strada alberata che lo avrebbe condotto direttamente in centro città. Rievocò con la mente tutti i cambiamenti che la sua cittadina natale aveva subito nel corso delle epoche e di cui, come sempre, lui e Amelie sarebbero stati testimoni. I colori sembravano essere diventati più vivaci dall’ultima volta. O forse era solo un’impressione. Era primavera e probabilmente giorno di mercato.  
      «A quanto pare siamo arrivati!» Amelie si decise a parlargli ma raggiungendo la stradina dissestata che conduceva al palazzo Ryan aveva perso qualsiasi volontà di fare conversazione.  
      Fermò la macchina davanti al portone principale, senza nemmeno guardare l’immenso edificio che ormai era diventato residenza temporanea dei Norwest ogni volta che si ripresentavano in città.  
      «Alfred ci aspetta, ha già preparato tutto come al solito» disse scendendo dall’auto e sbattendo la portiera.  
      «Perché tutti i nostri maggiordomi si chiamano sempre Alfred?» sospirò la sorella scendendo svogliatamente dalla macchina.  
      «Non si chiamano sempre Alfred» replicò Ryan avviandosi verso l’ingresso. «Alla fine è solo un nome che usiamo per comodità.»  
      Amelie alzò gli occhi al cielo e lo seguì scuotendo la testa.  
      «Se sei troppo pigro per ricordarti i veri nomi, ovviamente…» si fermò con il fratello davanti al portone. «E perché non siamo entrati in macchina dal portone?»  
      «Perché non abbiamo l’aggeggio automatico ancora…» borbottò Ryan cupo.  
      «Vuoi dire il telecomando?» Amelie lo guardò con espressione di scherno. «È così che si chiama l’aggeggio automatico. Te-le-co-man-do!» scandì la parola.  
      «Voglio dire il telecomando» annuì Ryan premendo il pulsante a lato del grande portone di legno che dopo alcuni istanti si aprì con un leggero fischio.  
      Ryan risalì in macchina, aspettò che la sorella facesse lo stesso ma la ragazza scrollò le spalle e si avviò a piedi all’interno dell’ampio cortile.  
      Sulla porta di casa Alfred li aspettava. Era un uomo alto e lievemente curvo, ormai anziano ma con un’espressione ancora vivace nello sguardo. Attese in silenzio che Ryan parcheggiasse e scendesse dall’auto e aprì la porta per far passare lui e Amelie.  
      «Bentornato padrone» piegò lievemente il capo, rivolgendosi poi ad Amelie con un cenno di saluto. «Signorina.»  
      Ryan annuì e lasciò vagare fugacemente lo sguardo per il salone principale.  
«A casa» bisbigliò pur sapendo che quella era solo parzialmente la verità. Non riusciva a dimenticarsene, era come se qualcosa ogni volta gli rammentasse che quel luogo in realtà non gli apparteneva, non gli era mai appartenuto.  
      Amelie lo sorpassò e andò a stendersi sul primo divano che si trovò di fronte. Chiuse gli occhi ignorando totalmente lui, Alfred e il resto della casa. Come se intendesse estraniarsi da tutto, in un mondo in cui loro non erano invitati.  
      «Posso preparare qualcosa per pranzo, signore, oppure…» Alfred si rivolse a Ryan con tono cortese.  
      «Non prendiamoci in giro, Alfred» sorrise Ryan rivolgendogli un’occhiata benevola ma perentoria. «Sappiamo entrambi che non è necessario. Grazie comunque.»  
      «Perché no?» intervenne Amelie voltandosi su un fianco e sostenendosi su un gomito. «Potrebbe anche venirmi voglia di sgranocchiare qualcosa.»  
      Ryan scrollò le spalle e corrugò la fronte. Eppure lo sapeva che Amelie non avrebbe mai perso una sola occasione per contraddirlo. Perché continuava a illudersi che la situazione cambiasse e che il disprezzo della sorella nei suoi confronti diventasse un giorno meno palese?  
      «Va bene allora, mangia se vuoi mangiare!» rivolse uno sguardo al maggiordomo che annuì condiscendente. «Io devo fare il solito giro di visite.»  
      Il solito giro di visite che effettuava ogni volta che si rifaceva vivo in città, pensò. Ogni volta che si rifaceva vivo, che assurdità riferito a lui. Che alla fine il solito giro di visite si riduceva di norma a una sola visita obbligatoria. Quella a Jean Claude von Klausen. Avrebbe pensato lui a tutto, a mettere tutto in regola. Per il resto doveva semplicemente dare un’occhiata intorno per rendersi conto di cosa fosse cambiato e cosa fosse rimasto uguale. La cittadina in fondo aveva ben pochi punti fermi. Punti fermi viventi con cui fosse possibile interagire nuovamente, quasi nessuno. Lo distolse la voce suadente di Amelie.  
      «Cucina bene come suo nonno, Alfred?» ridacchiò. «Sa, mi è venuta una certa fame! Vorrei un tè all’inglese con una bella fetta di torta di mele! Come l’ultima che ho mangiato qui magari!»  
      «Probabilmente non tanto bene» sorrise ossequioso il maggiordomo, assecondandola. «Ma spero sia comunque di suo gusto, signorina. Preparerò subito.»  
      Ryan si voltò verso la sorella che si era alzata di scatto dal divano e le rivolse un’occhiata gelida. Non poteva permettere che cominciasse già a combinare guai, erano appena arrivati.  
      «Poi farò una visitina a scuola» lo sfidò la ragazza inclinando leggermente il viso e mordendosi le labbra rosate, come una novella Lolita in vena di dispetti. Ecco, esattamente ciò che Ryan temeva.  
      «Già che ci sei ritira i moduli d’iscrizione» annuì cercando nonostante tutto di mantenere un tono indifferente.  
      «Voglio iscrivermi a medicina» Amelie incrociò le braccia sul petto e si morse il labbro inferiore con più intensità. «All’università! Che ne dici Alfred, potrei essere una dottoressa eccellente vero?»  
      «Non dire sciocchezze» ribadì Ryan senza nemmeno guardarla, prima che Alfred potesse rispondere. «Sei troppo giovane per frequentare l’università e lo sai!» Alfred ne approfittò per andare a ritirarsi in cucina.  
      «No, non sono troppo giovane!» gli si avvicinò la sorella per attirare forzatamente il suo sguardo, pronta a lottare pur di averla vinta. «E lo sai bene anche tu!»  
      «Ne abbiamo già discusso, Amelie, tante volte anzi troppe!» Ryan evitandola si avviò verso la porta d’ingresso, poi si voltò verso di lei. «E non voglio più tornare sull’argomento. Vai a ritirare i moduli d’iscrizione del liceo, domani cominci le lezioni. E non combinare guai nel frattempo. E non infastidire Alfred!»  
      «Sarebbe assurdo iniziare ora!» borbottò Amelie. «Siamo in primavera ormai, la scuola finirà presto!»  
      «Lo so bene che siamo in primavera e non mi importa» replicò Ryan per ripicca, sebbene si rendesse conto che la sorella aveva effettivamente ragione questa volta. «Domani tu inizi la scuola, il liceo, che ti piaccia o no!»  
      Non attese risposta. Se ne andò nervoso sbattendo la porta dietro a sé.  
   
                     
                                                                              ********************  
   
      Nascondersi era ormai un gioco. Un gioco di cui conosceva alla perfezione ogni regola. Ormai i mascheramenti non erano più un espediente con cui difendersi, ma qualcosa di cui servirsi per arrivare alla meta. Sempre più vicino. I tempi erano cambiati. Non vi era più costrizione, non vi era più sottomissione a regole stabilite da altri. Ma sadismo, manipolazione. Aveva imparato a giocare la sua partita, finalmente. Aveva avuto ottimi insegnanti, del resto.  
      Spiare il ritorno dei Norwest e il loro ingresso a palazzo era solo l’inizio. Erano ancora tanto ingenui, tanto indifesi e ubbidienti, nonostante il trascorrere degli anni. Decisamente non erano nati per regnare, ma per servire. Ryan soprattutto. Bastava comandare e lui prontamente eseguiva. Tutto secondo copione, come un bravo attore sulla scena. Del resto il prezzo che avevano pagato era stato alto, anche per loro. Ma evidentemente era una questione di carattere e di principi. E a loro mancavano entrambi. Invece la sua rabbia non aveva prezzo, non aveva ricompensa. Voleva riprendersi tutto, tutto quanto era stato suo. Ma per il momento non restava che attendere. Non era ancora arrivato il momento. Doveva avere pazienza.  
   
   
   
                                                                             ********************  
   
      L’appartamento sopra la libreria di libri antichi era piccolo ma gradevole e abbastanza accogliente. Ciò di cui aveva bisogno per riprendere contatto con un’esistenza quasi normale. Aveva avuto difficoltà a riadattarsi alla vita di superficie ma ora che la primavera era finalmente arrivata non riusciva a spiegarsi come avesse potuto rinunciarvi per tanto tempo. Il cielo azzurro che scorgeva dalla finestra e i nuovi colori erano invitanti, l’aria tiepida stimolante.  
      James Foster aprì il frigobar nella sua minuscola cucina e afferrò una birra. La stappò e la sorseggiò lentamente andando a sedersi sul divano, poi accese la televisione con gesto automatico. Il programma su cui era sintonizzata non gli interessava, ma gli serviva solo per sentire voci e vedere immagini di persone. L’umanità gli era diventata estranea nel sottosuolo. Doveva imparare a vivere ancora tra i due mondi. Con il mondo sotterraneo aveva sempre avuto più confidenza, con quello di superficie invece no. Come se costantemente gli rammentasse la sua colpa. Come se ogni forma vivente lì fosse testimonianza della sua diversità, del suo costante mutamento. E lo giudicasse per una condizione che comunque non era dipesa da lui.  
      La verità era che nessuno poteva vederlo realmente, a meno che non fosse lui a volerlo. Ma questo significava anche che nessuno poteva conoscerlo per ciò che era effettivamente. Tranne Andres Flick, il proprietario della libreria sottostante e del piccolo appartamento in cui gli aveva concesso di vivere. Herr Flick, come tutti lo chiamavano, sapeva più di quanto a lui stesso fosse mai stato concesso di sapere. Non solo perché era notevolmente più anziano di lui. James cambiò canale e sintonizzò la televisione su un programma di cartoni animati in cui un gatto bianco e nero dall’aria imbronciata minacciava di mangiarsi un uccellino giallo che non ne voleva sapere di tacere. Sorrise sorseggiando la sua birra. Herr Andres Flick era un eterno. Ne doveva aver viste e sentite parecchie, più di quante ne avrebbe mai rivelate probabilmente. James Foster invece era soltanto un mutaforma poco più che ventenne.  
   
   
 


	2. Capitolo 2

_**CAPITOLO 2**_  
  
  
 

Ryan Norwest salì in macchina e rimase per qualche istante fermo a fissare nel vuoto. Tutto era uno sbaglio, se ne stava rendendo conto sempre di più. Tutto era stato uno sbaglio, fin dal principio. Avrebbe voluto e forse dovuto trovare un luogo dove nascondersi, un luogo dove non sarebbe più stato prigioniero. Nemmeno di se stesso e dei suoi ricordi. Ma doveva occuparsi di Amelie, non poteva lasciarla sola. Aveva trascinato anche la sorella minore nella propria sventura, senza domandarsi cosa avrebbe significato per lei vivere quell’eterno presente.  
Mentre il fratello metteva in moto, Amelie si era stesa nuovamente sul divano, poi sentendolo partire e allontanarsi sempre più si mise a sedere e raccolse le ginocchia tra le braccia. Si guardò intorno annoiata, Alfred si era ritirato in cucina a prepararle un tè, come lei stessa gli aveva richiesto. Non aveva voglia di altro, gli aveva detto. Magari solo una fetta di torta di mele, se gli riusciva di farla come l’ultima che aveva assaggiato in quella casa tempo fa. Aveva l’impressione che il maggiordomo la temesse. Era fin troppo ossequioso con lei e la chiamava costantemente “signorina”. Ma in effetti, sospirò Amelie, questa era la sensazione che suscitava in tutti anche se la reazione non era sempre la stessa. Per lo più la gente scappava a gambe levate. In entrambi i casi per lei era divertente.  
Amelie si sollevò di scatto dal divano e si diresse verso la cucina, che probabilmente si trovava sempre nella stessa ala del palazzo. Dopo il tè e la torta si sarebbe avviata verso il liceo cittadino, o almeno così avrebbe lasciato intendere ad Alfred che sicuramente lo avrebbe riferito a suo fratello Ryan, il grande capo.  
In fondo non disprezzava poi così tanto la loro condizione. Era solo vantaggioso per lei farla pesare a Ryan, farlo sentire costantemente colpevole. In effetti, non poteva pensare a se stessa diversamente ormai. La sua eterna prima adolescenza poteva essere anche piacevole. Evitava di farlo sapere al fratello, indossando per lui la maschera dell’adolescente in perenne crisi e in lotta con se stessa, con lui e con il mondo. Ryan ignorava che se non avesse compiuto lui quella scelta per entrambi, l’avrebbe compiuta lei per se stessa. Amelie sorrise increspando il labbro superiore. Meglio per lei continuare a fargli credere di averle imposto una decisione che lei era stata costretta a subire e accettare. Del resto neanche chi l’aveva resa possibile, indagando nella sua mente e nei suoi desideri, aveva mai rivelato a Ryan la verità su di lei.  
   
   
                                                                      ********************  
   
   
Sarebbe già arrivato a destinazione, se non avesse girato a vuoto più volte intorno alla cittadina. Ryan Norwest guidando scrutava ogni vicolo, ogni angolo, lasciandosi quasi incantare dalle novità. L’abitazione dell’alchimista si trovava in un quartiere poco frequentato e difficilmente raggiungibile, all’estremità orientale del fiume. Bisognava conoscere la zona davvero molto bene per arrivarci. Proprio un bel nascondiglio si era trovato, tanto difficile da scovare da permettere a Jean Claude von Klausen di vivere e stabilire le sue regole indisturbato. Le sue regole. Regole che anche lui era costretto a rispettare. Un pensiero sfiorò la mente di Ryan… se Jean Claude non ci fosse stato, forse lui avrebbe potuto prendere il suo posto. Non era la prima volta che accarezzava quell’idea. Però Ryan era obbligato a sottostare a determinate necessità di cui Jean Claude non doveva preoccuparsi. Da quel punto di vista Jean Claude era perfettamente libero, lui invece no. Alla fine rimproverava Amelie ma anche lui si sentiva allo stesso modo. In trappola.  
Ryan frenò in prossimità dell’antro dell’alchimista von Klausen. Non avrebbe mai potuto scovarlo se non avesse saputo in precedenza dove si trovava. Socchiuse per un attimo gli occhi, poi invece di scendere dall’auto, come avrebbe dovuto, accese la radio. Riconobbe immediatamente la voce di Kate Bush che implorava Heathcliff di lasciarla entrare attraverso la sua finestra. Sorrise impercettibilmente e aspettò che la canzone giungesse alle ultime note prima di spegnere la radio e rivolgere uno sguardo teso verso la residenza di Jean Claude.  
Infine con una volontà che gli sembrò superiore alle sue forze, scese dalla macchina. Corrugò la fronte fissando nel vuoto. In realtà sapeva che l’antro si trovava solo a pochi passi, ma invisibile a uno sguardo distratto. C’era un mondo sconosciuto agli esseri umani lì sotto. Un mondo che alla fine aveva le sue norme e le sue regole, proprio come il mondo di superficie.  
Abbandonò l’auto lungo il sentiero, percorse pochi passi fino a raggiungere la collina e continuò a camminare accostando la roccia che sporgeva lateralmente. Scese gli scalini che conducevano alla grotta e vi si inoltrò. Sospirò profondamente proseguendo a camminare ancora per qualche passo, finché raggiunse quella ben nota scanalatura sulla parete della spelonca. Era tutto esattamente come ricordava. Nulla era cambiato almeno lì. Non che gli importasse, del resto. Appoggiò la mano sulla scanalatura, poi batté tre colpi, uno più forte di quello precedente.  
Attese guardandosi i piedi e ripulendosi con le mani la giacca di pelle. Magicamente la roccia si mosse di lato e un portone di legno si aprì davanti ai suoi occhi. Un ragazzino pallido e biondo lo guardava in silenzio.  
“Ryan Norwest” si annunciò Ryan, pronunciando il proprio nome senza entusiasmo.  
“È atteso signore” annuì il ragazzo “ma deve aspettare.”  
“Aspettare?” Ryan strinse gli occhi scrutando il giovane.  
“Sì, esatto” annuì lui, senza fornire ulteriore spiegazione. “Mi segua” così dicendo si incamminò per un corridoio lungo e stretto. Ryan non ebbe altra scelta che seguirlo. Cercava di non fare rumore, ma i suoi passi risuonavano nello spazio vuoto. Guardò i piedi del ragazzino, indossava dei leggeri sandali di corda color cuoio. Improvvisamente si fermò e svoltò verso un altro corridoio che sul lato sinistro si ampliava in un rientro arredato come un salottino, con in bella mostra un enorme televisore a schermo piatto.  
“Interessante!” lo scrutò Ryan mentre il ragazzino gli faceva segno di accomodarsi su un divanetto color senape “Questo è nuovo, Jean Claude ha ceduto a un po’ di modernità?”  
Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle e si ritirò senza replicare. Ryan posò lo sguardo sul tavolino di vetro che gli stava di fronte e notò alcuni libri impilati su cui spiccava  _“Il vampiro di Polidori e altri racconti”_.  
“Molto appropriato Jean Claude” Ryan lo raccolse e se lo rigirò tra le mani. “Come sempre.”  
Iniziò a leggere svogliatamente una storia che già conosceva, quando la sua attenzione fu richiamata dallo stridio nervoso di una voce femminile. Anzi due. Un’altra voce femminile, più calma, stava replicando. Ryan abbandonò il libro sul tavolino e si alzò raggiungendo l’ingresso del salottino. Guardò da entrambe le parti, poi si avviò lungo il corridoio verso la provenienza delle voci.  
“La mia vita non è affar vostro e mai lo sarà!” si lamentava la voce più giovane e squillante “Io me ne vado!”  
“Per favore ascoltaci almeno…” la voce femminile più tranquilla replicava suadente.  
Ryan si chiese che parte poteva avere l’alchimista in questa disputa tra donne.  
“Che hai combinato von Klausen?” borbottò tra sé mentre il corridoio che stava percorrendo si fece improvvisamente silenzioso.  
Se la trovò di fronte senza rendersene conto. Lei lo scansò con una manata, come si toglie di mezzo dal proprio passaggio un oggetto fastidioso e ingombrante. La sua testa castana gli arrivava al mento. La ragazza gli rivolse un’occhiata talmente sprezzante che appena fu oltre la sua visuale tutto ciò che Ryan ricordò di lei furono gli occhi castano chiari, screziati di verde e allungati verso l’alto.  
Non fece in tempo a rimettersi al centro del corridoio che si trovò di fronte l’altra donna più matura, più alta, formosa e dai capelli scuri e ondulati, che stava evidentemente chiamando e seguendo quella più giovane.  
“Faith… Faith aspetta!”  
“Jean Claude ha trasformato casa sua in un circolo femminile?” la schernì Ryan.  
La donna si era fermata di fronte a lui e lo fissava con espressione attonita. Ryan notò che era molto bella, aveva le labbra carnose perfettamente disegnate, gli occhi castani ben truccati e indossava una maglietta bianca con un bizzarro disegno egiziano sul petto.  
“La sta aspettando” gli rispose infine la donna, ricomponendosi e oltrepassandolo.  
Ryan annuì e continuò a camminare lungo il corridoio che diventava sempre più stretto e oscuro, finché raggiunse una luce intensa e un ampio spazio dal cui soffitto pendevano cristalli e guglie dai mille riflessi. La luce alla fine del tunnel, pensò tra sé Ryan mentre raggiungeva il fulcro dell’antro dell’alchimista von Klausen.

 

   
                                                                      ********************  
 

Dopo aver bevuto il tè, essersi cibata con due fette di torta di mele e aver tormentato Alfred con svariate domande solo per il gusto di metterlo in difficoltà, Amelie salì in quella che era sempre stata la sua stanza. Sempre da quando lei e Ryan occupavano il castello. Aprì l’armadio a muro e lo trovò rifornito di un vasto guardaroba. Agli abiti che aveva abbandonato lì dopo le ultime visite ne erano stati aggiunti di nuovi. Amelie sorrise tra sé. Il suo guardaroba avrebbe potuto far gola a un museo sull’abbigliamento, raccoglieva tutte le epoche del vestiario femminile. Quasi tutte.  
Il primo pensiero di Amelie fu che le sarebbe piaciuto mostrarlo a qualcuno, qualche amica magari, se ne avesse avute. E vedere l’espressione contrariata di Ryan mentre glielo comunicava. Se non fosse stato impossibile i capelli del fratello sarebbero già diventati bianchi da tempo. Il secondo pensiero, mentre passava le dita tra i nuovi abiti del suo guardaroba probabilmente acquistati da Alfred su consiglio di qualche anziana parente, fu che doveva trovarsi al più presto una cameriera che si occupasse di lei. Donna, giovane, disinvolta e che rispondesse alle sue esigenze. Alfred poteva essere eccellente come maggiordomo e cuoco, ma era chiaro che lui e la moda contemporanea non andavano d’accordo.  
E ovviamente anche l’idea della cameriera non sarebbe piaciuta a quel noioso di suo fratello! Ma la prospettiva di andare a fare shopping con lui sarebbe stata davvero troppo deprimente. Le sue scelte non sarebbero state molto diverse da quelle di Alfred. L’avrebbe vestita come un’enorme bambola bruna, con gonnellone al polpaccio e corpini pieni di pizzi e ricami. E magari anche fiocchi colorati tra i capelli. Possibile che nessuno si rendesse conto che c’era una donna imprigionata nel corpo di una ragazzina di quattordici anni? E comunque le ragazzine di quattordici anni non si vestivano più da tempo come bamboline di porcellana!  
Amelie lasciò la sua stanza e senza farsi notare da Alfred uscì dall’ingresso principale richiudendo la porta alle sue spalle, con leggerezza. Ryan aveva preso l’auto, ma del resto non avrebbe fatto differenza. Nemmeno guidare le era concesso, benché ne fosse in grado. Amelie scrollò le spalle. Non aveva importanza. Poteva essere anche più veloce dell’Audi di suo fratello.  
Raggiunse l’università di Strawberry Hill e si guardò intorno un po’ confusa mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore. Troppe cose erano cambiate, ma Amelie non si lasciò scoraggiare ed entrò decisa nella sede universitaria. Chi poteva fermarla del resto? Nessuno. Medicina. Voleva iscriversi a medicina, come aveva dichiarato espressamente a Ryan. Avrebbe intimidito, corrotto e soggiogato pur di ottenere il suo scopo.  
Si aggirò un po’ disorientata per i corridoi ancora poco affollati. Un orologio appeso alla parete indicava che erano appena le 8 e 10 del mattino. Bene, si sarebbe iscritta ancora prima dell’arrivo della massa di studenti, poi… L’iscrizione in effetti non era un problema. Ma come spiegare il fatto che una ragazzina che dimostrava solo tredici o quattordici anni fosse iscritta a medicina? Amelie corrugò la fronte. Poteva creare documenti falsi che dimostrassero che in realtà soffriva di una sorta di malattia che le impediva di crescere… oppure essere considerata un piccolo genio, con un intelletto precoce e superiore alla media! Perché non ci aveva pensato prima?  
In realtà il pensiero l’aveva sfiorata negli anni precedenti, ma la logica di suo fratello secondo cui era proibito attirare l’attenzione aveva bloccato la sua aspirazione sul nascere. Era condannata a restare tra il primo e il secondo anno di liceo, per l’eternità. Amelie sorrise ironica. Sarebbe stato l’incubo di qualsiasi adolescente. Ora però la situazione poteva cambiare. Nascevano addirittura scuole apposta per piccoli geni, perché non avrebbe potuto essere anche lei una di loro? Non sarebbe stata l’unica ragazzina all’università!  
Seguendo le indicazioni si ritrovò di fronte alla segreteria studenti ancora chiusa. Se solo fosse stato possibile compilare i moduli elettronicamente avrebbe falsificato la data di nascita, che in fondo falsificava comunque anche per il liceo, e tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio.  
Si voltò verso l’atrio e notò che si stava affollando. Sospirò e cercò di sollevarsi leggermente sulle punte per guadagnare qualche centimetro di altezza. Oltre a dimostrare tutti i suoi quattordici anni o anche meno, aveva lo svantaggio di essere più piccola e minuta delle sue presunte coetanee. Socchiuse gli occhi per mantenere la concentrazione. Il vociare degli studenti stava gradualmente aumentando e Amelie temeva di perdere il controllo. Ma poteva riuscirci, poteva trattenersi. Almeno finché non avesse compiuto l’operazione per cui era venuta. Magari, grazie alle sue doti di convinzione, avrebbe già potuto iscriversi a qualche corso senza attendere il nuovo anno accademico. Si rigirò verso la porta della segreteria appena si accorse che un custode stava arrivando dall’interno per aprirla al pubblico.  
Alcune risatine alle sue spalle la costrinsero a voltarsi nuovamente. Un gruppetto di ragazzi e ragazze si era fermato dietro di lei e ora la stava oltrepassando sogghignando.  
“Dove credi di andare, ragazzina?” una ragazza dal viso truccatissimo puntò l’indice verso di lei.  
“Non è posto per te piccola! Torna alla scuola elementare!” rise un energumeno con i capelli a spazzola e troppi denti in bocca.  
Gli sforzi di Amelie per mantenere il controllo svanirono in un istante. Insieme ai buoni propositi. Si sentì fremere di rabbia in tutto il corpo e il suo viso da pallido divenne rosso, con vene violacee che le percorrevano la fronte. Così come i suoi occhi che sembravano iniettati di sangue.  
“Ora seguimi” disse semplicemente ma con tono perentorio, fissando gli occhi del ragazzo, che rimase per un istante a fissarla con le labbra appena socchiuse poi annuì, come ipnotizzato.  
La ferma intenzione di frequentare medicina si era trasformata in altro. Ora era una rabbia furiosa a dominare Amelie, non più un sogno da realizzare. Continuò a camminare per i corridoi trascinandosi dietro il giovane alto e muscoloso, completamente succube di lei. Individuò la porta del bagno maschile e lo trascinò dentro, spingendolo con impeto contro la parete. Sentì il colpo provocato dalla schiena del ragazzo che sbatteva addosso al muro. Gli si avventò contro, non più in grado di resistere oltre e gli aprì la camicia con una foga esagerata, strappandola con entrambe le mani.  
Si passò la lingua sui denti soffermandosi su quelli che sentiva mutare e diventare appuntiti, poi si avventò sul collo e sul petto del ragazzo, immobilizzato alla parete con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto, allucinato. Lo morse senza troppo impeto, quasi con cautela, come pregustandosi il momento in cui avrebbe estirpato da lui ogni residuo di vita. Quando il suo morso divenne intenso e vorace, lui emise soltanto un lieve gemito. Da quel momento non avrebbe più potuto sfuggirle, nemmeno volendo, nemmeno sfruttando la superiorità della sua forza fisica.  
Ricadde infatti sul pavimento come un enorme sacco svuotato. Amelie lo osservò passandosi la lingua sulle labbra, inclinando il viso. Ma non era soddisfatta, ne voleva ancora.  
Come sempre, più ne prendeva, più non era soddisfatta. Sì affacciò dalla porta del bagno e notò una ragazza che passava proprio davanti a lei con alcune cartellette nelle mani.  
“Senti, scusa…” attirò la sua attenzione e puntò su di lei un visetto innocente e un po’ smarrito.  
“Cosa c’è, ragazzina? Questo è il bagno dei ragazzi… quello delle ragazze è sull’altro lato!” replicò la ragazza fermandosi confusa di fronte a lei.  
“Lo so, ma…” lo sguardo di Amelie divenne perentorio e irresistibile “Mio fratello sta male. Per favore entra qui dentro ad aiutarmi.”  
La giovane studentessa non se lo fece ripetere due volte ed entrò. Subì la stessa sorte di chi l’aveva preceduta. In pochi istanti il suo corpo giaceva esanime lungo la parete insieme a quello del ragazzo. Amelie si passò le dita della mano sullo stomaco. Scrollò le spalle e sorrise con espressione innocente. Lei ci aveva provato, ma era chiaro che il tè con due fette di torta di mele come colazione non le erano state sufficienti.  
   
   
 


	3. Capitolo 3

**_CAPITOLO 3_**  
  
  
   
Amelie Norwest, con le braccia incrociate sul petto, guardò i corpi del ragazzo e della ragazza adagiati sul pavimento del bagno. Ora il problema era come liberarsene. Oppure come nasconderli in modo tale che non venissero ritrovati immediatamente. Improvvisamente la porta si aprì. Avrebbe dovuto pensarci. Era un bagno pubblico dell’università, più che probabile che qualcuno sarebbe potuto entrare da un momento all’altro. Il nuovo arrivato ora fissava lei e i corpi ai suoi piedi con occhi sbarrati e aria sgomenta.  
“Problemi?” Amelie focalizzò lo sguardo in quello di lui scrutando nella sua mente.  
Il ragazzo rimase immobile, inebetito. Amelie ne approfittò per controllarlo senza che lui opponesse la benché minima resistenza. Se avesse seguito l’istinto si sarebbe nutrita anche di lui, aggiungendo il suo corpo a quello degli altri due. Ma sarebbe stato uno in più da trasportare e nascondere. In effetti ciò di cui aveva più bisogno ora era un alleato piuttosto che un misero umano di cui cibarsi. Qualcuno che non l’avrebbe tradita, perché… Un sorrisetto sadico modellò le labbra di Amelie mentre afferrava il ragazzo per il collo, immergendogli le unghie nella pelle. Il giovane trattenne un gemito di dolore, perché quello che sentì mentre lei gli mordeva con impeto la gola succhiandogli il sangue direttamente dalla carotide fu ancora più intenso.  
Dopo essersi nutrita, lui sarebbe caduto a terra esattamente come i due che lo avevano preceduto. Ma Amelie lo trattenne invece per le spalle. Sospirò e si morse l’avambraccio, affondando soltanto i canini leggermente in modo tale che il sangue salisse in superficie. Poi avvicinò la ferita alle labbra del ragazzo che stava per perdere completamente i sensi.  
“Da bravo, bevi!” lo incoraggiò mentre lui aveva ancora la forza di voltare la testa dall’altra parte “Ti ho detto bevi, idiota! Non offro a tutti questa delizia tanto facilmente!”  
Amelie sentì che il sangue stava rientrando in circolo nel corpo del giovane che riconquistava gradualmente forza e vigore succhiando con sempre maggiore voracità e non lasciandosi più cadere tra le sue braccia. In pochi istanti non ebbe più bisogno di sorreggerlo e le sue guance pallide ripresero colore. A questo punto Amelie lo spinse via.  
Il giovane abbassò lo sguardo e Amelie si accorse che fissava bramoso i due corpi sul pavimento.  
“Prima lezione” Amelie afferrò il suo mento tra le dita e lo costrinse a fissarla negli occhi “il sangue dei morti non si beve, se non vuoi rischiare di raggiungerli. Comunque dubito di averne lasciata qualche goccia, mio caro. Prima li sistemiamo in un luogo sicuro, poi pensiamo a nutrirti, creaturina. A proposito, come ti chiami?”  
“Io… Thomas Jones” rispose il ragazzo automaticamente, annuendo a ogni parola che usciva dalle labbra di Amelie, come ipnotizzato.  
“Bene, Thomas Jones. Ora mi aiuterai a nascondere in un luogo sicuro questi due, questa notte poi penseremo a dove sistemarli definitivamente.”  
“Ci… ci sarebbe il magazzino degli attrezzi, la porta accanto, non… non ci va mai nessuno… quasi mai…” borbottò Thomas leccandosi i residui di sangue intorno alle labbra.  
“Perfetto creaturina. Io faccio la guardia e mi occupo di sistemare gli scocciatori nel caso ne arrivino, tu li trasporti!” sentenziò Amelie.  
Thomas annuì e raccolse il corpo della ragazza. Amelie aprì la porta e gli fece cenno di attendere. Dopo pochi secondi con un altro cenno lo autorizzò a procedere. Thomas depositò la ragazza nell’angolo più buio del magazzino degli attrezzi e tornò per prendere anche il ragazzo.  
Amelie annuì sistemandosi il colletto della camicetta. Del resto, prima o poi avrebbe dovuto trovarsi un amico, un alleato, un servitore. Insomma, qualcuno che obbedisse ai suoi desideri e comandi senza discuterli.  
Mentre Thomas raccoglieva il corpo del ragazzo, la porta rimasta accostata si aprì e Amelie sussultò. Anche Thomas si agitò e la guardò annichilito.  
Amelie tirò un sospiro di sollievo rendendosi conto che chi aveva aperto la porta era soltanto un gatto magro e smunto dal pelo bianco e rosso poco curato. Sembrava in effetti appena uscito da una battaglia.  
“Stupido gattaccio, mi hai spaventata!” gli ringhiò contro Amelie.  
Il gatto a sua volta le ringhiò e le si scagliò contro con l’evidente proposito di graffiarle una caviglia. Mentre Amelie si preparava a sferrargli un calcio però cambiò idea, con un balzo saltò sul ripiano e uscì dalla finestra aperta solo pochi centimetri.  
“Odiosa bestiaccia!” fremette Amelie, mentre Thomas restava immobile a fissarla sostenendo il corpo del ragazzo sotto le ascelle “Svelto tu, vai a nascondere anche lui!” disse aprendo la porta e dandogli il segnale di via libera.  
Thomas eseguì prontamente e tornò da lei con in mano la chiave del magazzino.  
“Questa la possiamo tenere noi, per il momento” sorrise beffardo, complimentandosi tra sé per l’arguzia.  
“Bene” annuì Amelie senza scomporsi, poi sorrise dolcemente comprendendo che era assolutamente necessario per lei assicurarsi la fedeltà dell’ingenuo ragazzotto. “Bravo Thomas!” gli schioccò un bacio leggero sulle labbra “Ora ti insegno a nutrirti, poi ci divertiamo un po’, sono sicura che ne avrai voglia anche tu, vero?”  
Thomas Jones annuì soddisfatto e compiaciuto, proprio come un cane che ha appena riportato l’osso al padrone ricevendone una carezza sulla testa. Sempre pronto a recuperare l’osso lanciato, a ubbidire senza il minimo indugio. Amelie comprese immediatamente che non le restava altro che rilanciarlo e lui avrebbe ubbidito per poi tornare da lei, scodinzolando e aspettandosi un complimento, una carezza o un bacio. Alla fine le era sempre più chiaro che gli uomini, anche quelli trasformati, si comportavano proprio come cani.  
  
   
                                                                      ********************  
   
  
La vita era nel libro. Il personaggio era tutto. Tutto il resto non esisteva più. Spesso tutto il resto poteva anche smettere di esistere per ore o per giorni. Scomparire. Indipendentemente dal luogo in cui si trovasse. Indipendentemente da quanto tardi potesse essere.  
Il gatto magro e smunto dal pelo bianco e rosso poco curato, approfittando dell’apertura della porta della caffetteria Strawberry Dream, entrò di soppiatto e andò a infilarsi sotto la sedia del tavolino nell’angolo occupato da Maggie Pennington. Maggie Pennington, totalmente immersa in un’altra vita, in un’altra storia, in un’altra epoca, non se ne accorse e continuò a leggere il suo libro con aria trasognata, girando una pagina dopo l’altra. Il gatto sbadigliò, si leccò i baffi e si stese sulla pancia, sotto la sedia della ragazza, trattenendo l’istinto di leccare la pelle della sua caviglia che risaltava tra il calzino bianco con i risvolti rosa e i jeans.  
Percependo i passi pesanti della cameriera avvicinarsi, il gatto ritenne fosse meglio per lui spostarsi e andare a rifugiarsi sotto il pesante tendaggio appeso alla finestra al lato del tavolino.  
Maggie rimase con lo sguardo focalizzato sul libro, sbattendo solo impercettibilmente le palpebre nella lettura. La cameriera si fermò accanto a lei con le mani sui fianchi.  
“Allora?” chiese a Maggie con sguardo corrucciato.  
“Ciao Jenevieve, buona giornata Jenevieve” Maggie non alzò la testa dal libro, ma la voltò solo leggermente con un sorriso dolce ma fugace. Corrugò la fronte quasi preoccupata tornando alle pagine che aveva davanti, come se nella storia avesse a che fare con un evento drammatico.  
“Insomma, prendi qualcosa?” Jenevieve non si mosse mantenendo lo sguardo imbronciato fisso su Maggie e le mani sui fianchi “Non puoi occupare un posto senza prendere qualcosa!”  
“Aspetto Bliss, grazie” Maggie si rassegnò a sollevare la testa dal libro e fissò su Jenevieve gli occhi azzurri e ingenui.  
“Bliss è in ritardo, come al solito!” borbottò Jenevieve “E tu non puoi occupare…”  
“Vorrei una cioccolata, ma quella speciale che sa fare Bliss…” Maggie sorrise con dolcezza e si grattò una tempia “La tua fa un po’…”  
Maggie si morse le labbra, prima che la parola “schifo” uscisse dalla sua bocca senza avere più la possibilità di tornare indietro.  
“È un po’… leggera ecco…” si corresse in tempo. È acqua sporca con un vago, molto vago sapore di cioccolato, pensò tra sé.  
Jenevieve le voltò le spalle senza rispondere e tornò dietro al bancone, dove altri clienti aspettavano di pagare o di bere. Maggie si massaggiò una spalla, ripensando all’ultima volta che aveva ordinato una “cioccolata alla Bliss” a Jenevieve.  
“Una cioccolata che sappia di cioccolata e non di acqua sporca, una cioccolata fondente, densa e cremosa, con tanta panna montata e sopra scaglie di cioccolato. E con la panna montata che sappia di panna vera, non di plastica. E magari con a parte qualche pasticcino e una bella fettina di torta al limone. Ecco, questa è la cioccolata alla Bliss!”  
Il gatto magro e smunto dal pelo bianco e rosso poco curato si mosse pigramente da dietro il tendaggio e tornò a posizionarsi sotto la sedia di Maggie Pennington leccandosi i baffi. Maggie Pennington non lo vide né lo udì e tornò a immergersi nella storia narrata nel libro aperto sul tavolo.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 


	4. Capitolo 4

_**CAPITOLO 4**_  
  
  
 

Era consapevole del ritardo ma non aveva nessuna voglia di muoversi da lì. Le occhiate furiose di Jenevieve forse avrebbero potuto convincerla, se solo lei ci avesse fatto caso. Invece Maggie Pennington le ignorava e sorrideva beatamente alle righe stampate che scorrevano sotto i suoi occhi.  
Finché il gatto magro e smunto dal pelo bianco e rosso poco curato nel dormiveglia agitò la coda contro il suo polpaccio.  
“Ehi?” Maggie inclinò la testa di lato e lo vide “Ci rivediamo a quanto pare! Quel cattivaccio di Nathan non ti ha fatto male vero, gattino?” lo scrutò per qualche istante attendendosi quasi una conferma “Beato te che puoi dormire… io invece fra un po’ dovrò andare… scuola, lavoro, niente cioccolata buona, quasi quasi la prossima volta rinasco gatto! Tu che ne dici?”  
I passi strascicati di Jenevieve la raggiunsero all’istante.  
“Qui dentro gli animali non sono assolutamente ammessi!”  
A Maggie parve che la voce di Jenevieve avesse caricato a tal punto quell’”assolutamente ammessi” che ebbe la sensazione che quelle due parole contenessero decine si esse pronte come archi a scagliare frecce contro di lei. Mosse leggermente la testa a destra e poi a sinistra come per evitarle e non replicò.  
“Cosa ci fa quel gatto qui dentro?” insistette Jenevieve, perentoria.  
Maggie si inclinò di lato e vide il gatto magro e smunto dal pelo bianco e rosso poco curato che continuava a dormire sotto la sua sedia, questa volta del tutto incurante della presenza di Jenevieve.  
“Dorme, io direi…” rispose Maggie stringendosi nelle spalle. Cosa che vorrei fare anche io se potessi, pensò.  
“Perché lo hai portato qui dentro, insomma?” dalle narici di Jenevieve sembrava uscire fumo, a Maggie ricordò per un attimo i personaggi infuriati nei cartoni animati.  
“Non l’ho portato qui dentro io, ci è venuto da solo sulle sue gambe… mmh… zampe!” Maggie osservò l’espressione di Jenevieve ed ebbe l’impressione di peggiorare la situazione a ogni parola che pronunciava.  
“E allora perché se ne sta a dormire sotto la tua sedia?” la rimbeccò l’altra.  
“Perché…” Maggie si sforzò di pensare a una risposta che non la facesse infuriare ulteriormente. Rivelare che lei e il gatto magro e smunto dal pelo bianco e rosso poco curato si erano già incontrati fugacemente quella mattina stessa nel giardino del suo vicino di casa Nathan Castle, non le parve un’idea eccellente.  
“Perché?”  
“Perché oggi è giovedì!” Maggie doveva ammetterlo con se stessa, nemmeno lei sapeva con esattezza cosa le passasse nella mente. In quel momento e il più delle volte.  
“E con questo?” dall’espressione sempre più accigliata di Jenevieve, Maggie capì che forse avrebbe fatto meglio a dire la verità lasciando velatamente ricadere la colpa su quel cattivaccio di Nathan Castle, persecutore dei gatti randagi del quartiere.  
“Perché… ho dato da mangiare ai gatti randagi una volta il giovedì, quindi da quel giorno… i gatti mi…” Maggie avrebbe voluto scomparire, letteralmente. Lo sguardo di Jenevieve esprimeva disprezzo allo stato puro, più per lei ormai che per il gatto magro e smunto dal pelo bianco e rosso poco curato “mi… seguono il giovedì!” concluse, giusto per non lasciare la frase a metà. Le avevano insegnato che era maleducazione lasciare le frasi a metà.  
Jenevieve a questo punto si allontanò senza dire una parola. Maggie sospirò di sollievo e tornò al suo libro, che nel frattempo si era chiuso. Non fece in tempo a recuperare la pagina dove era arrivata a leggere, che Jenevieve si ripresentò munita di scopa. Maggie temette per un istante che fosse destinata a lei, invece la cameriera furiosa si accanì contro il povero gatto magro e smunto dal pelo bianco e rosso poco curato, che come una saetta sfrecciò verso la porta d’ingresso dello Strawberry Dream, passando tra le gambe di Bliss Sanders che stava entrando in strepitoso ritardo proprio in quel momento.  
“Ah, finalmente!” la aggredì Jenevieve con un’occhiata furente, andando a riporre la scopa nel retro.  
“Buongiorno Jen!” sorrise Bliss richiudendo la porta tranquillamente e salutando Maggie con un gesto della mano.  
Maggie rispose al cenno di saluto e sorrise, lanciando un’occhiata significativa verso il retro, dove Jenevieve era andata a rifugiarsi e a riporre la scopa.  
“Che è successo?” Bliss si avvicinò a Maggie, scostandosi una ciocca di capelli ramati dalla fronte “È in modalità strega questa mattina, con quella scopa in mano?”  
“Temo sia colpa mia questa volta” Maggie si mordicchiò un’unghia e sospirò profondamente dispiaciuta.  
“Non ti preoccupare, niente di diverso dal solito. È sempre arrabbiata perché cercano tutti me” Bliss le strizzò l’occhio sorridendo. “Cioccolata alla Bliss?”  
“Certo!” annuì Maggie soddisfatta “È proprio quello che aspettavo!”  
“Te la preparo subito” Bliss si voltò verso il bancone per un attimo, poi tornò a guardare Maggie che teneva la mano ferma sul libro per non perdere la pagina. “Che stai leggendo questa volta?”  
 _“Jane Eyre”_  Maggie sollevò il libro mostrando a Bliss la copertina. “Devo preparare una tesina sulle sorelle Brontë.”  
“Ma che brava, io non ci riuscirei mai a leggere e studiare tanto!” Bliss si voltò di nuovo e si accorse che Jenevieve stava rientrando dalla sua pausa “Meglio che vada o quella chi la sente! La tua cioccolata arriva subito, aspettami qui…”  
“Certo, io e Jane ti aspettiamo qui” Maggie annuì e sorrise mentre Bliss si allontanava. Tamburellò le dita sul tavolo chiedendosi se fosse il caso di chiedere una doppia cioccolata nel caso Jane avesse gradito, con tutti i drammi che stava vivendo.  
   
   
                                                                       ********************  
   
   
Lo trovò di spalle, intento a posizionare chissà quali intrugli su una mensola, mentre un libro all’apparenza antico era aperto sul grande tavolo di legno che occupava il centro dell’antro. Anche senza guardarlo direttamente in faccia la sua figura scura e imponente poteva mettere soggezione pure a chi aveva a che fare con lui quotidianamente.  
Ryan si schiarì la voce solo per attirare la sua attenzione. Sapeva che l’alchimista era consapevole della sua presenza. Probabilmente aveva udito i suoi passi da quando era entrato. La sua distrazione era quindi del tutto intenzionale, come se volesse prendere tempo prima di affrontare un discorso spinoso.  
Jean Claude von Klausen si voltò e per un istante rimase serio a guardarlo. Il suo volto era imperturbabile, come scolpito, gli occhi scuri e penetranti come quelli di un’aquila pronta a lanciarsi sulla preda. Poi mosse qualche passo verso di lui e le sue labbra sottili si piegarono in un sorriso forzato.  
“Ryan Norwest” chiuse il libro che si trovò di fronte, distogliendo lo sguardo. “Bentornato nella mia umile dimora. E bentornato in città, soprattutto.”  
Mentiva. Nessuno meglio di Ryan Norwest sapeva che l’alchimista von Klausen in quel momento stava mentendo spudoratamente. Non gli faceva piacere che lui fosse tornato in città e tantomeno nella sua “umile dimora”. Ma Ryan e tutto ciò che comportava la sua presenza e i suoi continui ritorni a Strawberry Hill gli erano stati imposti, come un male necessario. Averne a che fare era un dovere da cui nemmeno l’alchimista poteva esimersi.  
“Grazie” anche Ryan accennò un sorriso di circostanza. Era incredibile il fatto che entrambi avessero accumulato tanto potere in tutto quel tempo, ma nessuno dei due fosse davvero libero di agire o di esprimersi come meglio credeva.  
Il potere alla fine era una prigionia, meditò Ryan. Forse avrebbe dovuto rendersene conto prima, tanto tempo prima. La voce gutturale dell’alchimista richiamò la sua attenzione.  
“Pronto per tornare all’opera?” Jean Claude fissò nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui, perentorio. Attendendosi ovviamente una conferma da parte sua.  
“Come sempre” annuì Ryan incrociando le braccia sul petto. “Attendo come sempre di sapere tutto ciò che potrà essermi utile per… agire nel migliore dei modi.”  
Non lo espresse chiaramente, ma lasciò volutamente cadere l’allusione sulle due donne con cui si era incontrato e scontrato poco prima. Nessuno mai, di norma, agiva in modo tanto nervoso e irascibile alla presenza dell’alchimista von Klausen. Era probabile che quella Faith, che senza ritegno aveva spinto anche lui in un angolo per farsi strada, non sapesse esattamente con chi aveva a che fare. I discepoli dell’alchimista lo consideravano per lo più un maestro, un vate e lo veneravano incondizionatamente.  
“Come sempre” replicò Jean Claude scrollando le ampie spalle.  
Ryan comprese che l’alchimista non gli avrebbe rivelato nulla di sua iniziativa. Toccava a lui chiedere spiegazioni. E forse era proprio ciò che von Klausen si aspettava. Che lui chiedesse. Per dimostrargli che se voleva poteva anche negargli una risposta. Ryan sospirò e strinse un pugno. Questi giochi di potere lo irritavano.  
“Ho incontrato due donne, mentre aspettavo di entrare” dichiarò in tono neutro, senza aggiungere altro.  
“Davvero?” Jean Claude sollevò solo un angolo della bocca in un sorriso appena accennato “Curiose creature, le donne.”  
“Decisamente” annuì Ryan con convinzione “soprattutto quando sono così irascibili. Diventano inaffidabili a quel punto, oltre che curiose.”  
“Preoccuparti di quelle due donne non è un problema tuo, Norwest” lo sguardo dell’alchimista divenne cupo e una ruga marcata gli attraversò la fronte.  
“Lo diventa se quelle due donne fanno parte delle creature di Strawberry Hill” Ryan increspò le labbra lanciandogli un’occhiata di sfida. “Io conosco i miei doveri… a differenza di altri…”  
Le ultime parole probabilmente avrebbe potuto e dovuto risparmiarsele. Sfidare l’alchimista così apertamente non si era mai dimostrata una buona idea, le esperienze passate avrebbero dovuto essergli di monito. Ma Ryan Norwest, cedendo per un attimo a un istinto irrefrenabile e ribelle, non era riuscito a trattenersi.  
“Davvero?” Jean Claude si mosse nella sua direzione, mantenendo lo sguardo cupo fisso su di lui “Perché se non ricordo male tu hai una sorellina altrettanto… come dicevi? Irascibile e inaffidabile, oltre che curiosa? La piccola cara Amelie, è ancora con te?”  
“Amelie è totalmente sotto il mio controllo” annuì Ryan.  
Jean Claude sapeva ancora come colpirlo nei suoi punti deboli. Il suo legame con Amelie non era mai stato solido o collaborativo. E l’alchimista lo sapeva da sempre. Nonostante tutto Ryan confidava ancora che la situazione con la sorella potesse cambiare e migliorare prima o poi.  
“Lo spero, lo spero” annuì l’alchimista con aria condiscendente “Le altre volte non è stato un soggetto facile con cui avere a che fare. Ma del resto nella vita si cresce… si cambia!”  
Ryan Norwest ne era certo ormai. Von Klausen lo stava apertamente sfidando. Un’altra certezza si fece strada in lui, sempre di più. Era chiaro che quelle due donne nascondevano qualcosa. Qualcosa di cui l’alchimista non voleva che lui venisse a conoscenza. Qualcosa su cui invece avrebbe indagato al più presto.  
   
   
                                                                       ********************  
   
   
James Foster aprì la porta dello Strawberry Dream e si guardò intorno, sforzandosi di mantenere la calma. La ragazzina con le calzine bianche con i risvolti rosa era ancora seduta allo stesso tavolino e leggeva lo stesso libro tenendo la sedia in bilico.  
Nemmeno si accorse di lui mentre si avviava nella sua direzione e prendeva posto al tavolino dietro al suo. James si sedette in modo tale da essere con le spalle quasi appoggiate a quelle della ragazza.  
Maggie Pennington sollevò solo un occhiò dal libro, fugacemente, mentre l’altro era ancora impegnato nella lettura. Qualcuno si era seduto dietro di lei. Decise di tornare a sedersi composta sulla sedia e di smettere di dondolarsi, ma involontariamente la testa le ricadde all’indietro e andò a sbattere contro quella di James.  
“Scusi, scusi…” mormorò e si aggrappò con entrambe le mani al tavolino, massaggiandosi poi la nuca.  
“Non importa” rispose James schiarendosi la gola. Erano le prime parole che pronunciava dopo tanto tempo, a qualcuno che non fosse Andres Flick. E aveva detto “non importa” a una ragazza che si trovava di spalle contro di lui. Una ragazza che non staccava quasi mai gli occhi dal libro che stava leggendo e che aveva la testa dura. Anche James si massaggiò la nuca.  
 “Ecco la tua super cioccolata Maggie” Bliss arrivò tenendo in bilico il vassoio su una mano e depositò la sua specialità sul tavolino di Maggie che sollevando gli occhi dal libro sorrise felice.  
“Grazie, Bliss! E ci sono anche i pasticcini e la torta al limone! Non sai quanto bisogno ne ho!” sospirò con aria rassegnata “Per Jane la situazione non si sta mettendo bene, sai?”  
“Ah davvero? Che le succede?” Bliss inclinò il viso e la guardò preoccupata.  
“Una strana creatura vicino a lei, la minaccia” Maggie strinse gli occhi e corrugò la fronte. “Potrebbe farle veramente tanto male.”  
Bliss strinse il vassoio tra le mani, fece cenno a Maggie di aspettare e rivolse la sua attenzione a James, che le sorrise cercando di essere il più naturale possibile.  
“Un caffè, per favore” chiese semplicemente.  
“Subito” annuì Bliss con un sorrsiso, allontanandosi verso il bancone.  
Qualche minuto dopo Bliss era di ritorno con il caffè per James. Lo servì e si sedette al tavolino con Maggie che ora era immersa, oltre che nella lettura, anche nella cioccolata e nella torta al limone.  
“Che mattinata!” Maggie accantonò il libro e la guardò, giocherellando con una ciocca castana “Sono dovuta scappare via dalla Perfida Sventura che gridava, mi urlava dietro come una pazza furiosa. Dovrei riuscire a organizzarmi per uscire dalla finestra, almeno evito di incontrarla ogni mattina.”  
“E come pensi di fare Maggie, per sfuggire alla matrigna cattiva?” Bliss la scrutò massaggiandosi una spalla “Se fossi una farfalla potresti volare via…”  
“Per quello mi basterebbe essere una mosca o un moscerino, così sarei ancora più piccola! No aspetta!” sollevò una mano, terrorizzata “Se poi incontro un gatto e mi mangia? A proposito di gatti… Nathan sta diventando sempre più sadico e crudele, dobbiamo intervenire!”  
La straordinaria abilità e rapidità di Maggie di passare da un argomento all’altro ormai non sorprendeva più Bliss. Anzi, probabilmente non l’aveva mai sorpresa, la conosceva da quando avevano entrambe pochi anni di vita.  
“Nathan Castle è diventato un gatto?” scherzò Bliss, sicura che Maggie l’avrebbe presa sul serio “Che novità è mai questa?”  
“No, no…” Maggie scosse la testa sgranando gli occhi azzurri “Nathan è stato sadico e perverso con un gatto bianco e rosso! In realtà lo è con tutti i gatti, ma con uno in particolare questa mattina. Dopo che sono corsa via dalla Perfida Sventura per venire qui prima di andare in università, ho visto Nathan che studiava nel suo giardino. Non so come faccia a studiare in giardino, io non ci riuscirei mai. In giardino mi guarderei intorno, non studierei affatto. A meno che stia leggendo un libro interessante, allora leggerei e non mi guarderei intorno. Ma studiare biologia molecolare, chimica organica o cardiologia vascolare, non se ne parla proprio. In quel caso io mi guarderei proprio intorno, in giardino!”  
“Ma Maggie… tu non studi biologia molecolare e tutte quelle cose… insomma, tu sei iscritta a letteratura!” la interruppe Bliss.  
“Vero!” Maggie sorrise sollevata “Ah, che fortuna!”  
James sorseggiò il suo caffè e appoggiò cautamente la tazzina sul piattino, mentre si sforzava di non scoppiare a ridere.  
“Comunque…” Maggie si incupì e aggrottò la fronte nello sforzo di recuperare il filo del discorso “Ha preso il gatto e lo ha lanciato via! Nathan intendo! E io gli ho detto che non si trattano così i gatti! Fossi stata io quel gatto gli avrei graffiato il naso, ecco!”  
“E lui?” Bliss seguiva le sue parole, concentrata.  
“L’ho incontrato qui, poco fa! Pensa che combinazione!” Maggie incrociò le dita e appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolino.  
“Ma chi, Nathan?”  
“No no, il gatto!”  
“Il gatto è venuto qui?”  
“Sì, qui proprio sotto la mia sedia… il gatto bianco e rosso! Ma Jenevieve lo ha visto e lo ha cacciato via. Per quello aveva in mano la scopa, per cacciare il gatto bianco e rosso da sotto la mia sedia!” Maggie Pennington sospirò prendendosi il viso tra le mani.  
“Ho capito, ora è tutto chiaro!” annuì Bliss legandosi meglio il grembiulino intorno alla vita.  
“Dobbiamo fermare Nathan, usando tutti i mezzi” lo sguardo di Maggie si fece cupo, come pronto a una battaglia.  
“Possiamo aizzare tutti i gatti del quartiere contro di lui” rise Bliss divertita. “Lo vorrei proprio vedere come corre!”  
“Una squadra d’assalto!” Maggie rise ancora più forte “Se li sognerà anche di notte e poi li adorerà. Magari la prossima volta che andiamo da lui gli facciamo vedere  _“Gli Aristogatti”_ , sono così teneri!”  
“Li adorerà solo per farti piacere, Maggie!” Bliss si alzò, vedendo che Jenevieve stava guardando insistentemente nella loro direzione “Nathan fa tante storie, ma in fondo farebbe qualsiasi cosa per te!”  
“Allora dovrà essere carino con il gatto bianco e rosso e lasciargli del latte ogni mattina” annuì Maggie riprendendo  _“Jane Eyre”_  tra le mani, mentre Bliss tornava al suo lavoro.  
James Foster si voltò a guardare la ragazza. Poteva vedere solo la sua nuca, i capelli castani che ricadevano su una spalla da un lato, il collo sottile dall’altro. Il suo odore era fresco e leggero. Si chiamava Maggie. Starle intorno gli faceva dimenticare chi era e cosa poteva diventare.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 


End file.
